


Finally Finding Out

by JunkiesBaddyPowder



Category: NKOTB - Fandom, New Kids On The Block
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, Some Humor, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, minimal het (not explicit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkiesBaddyPowder/pseuds/JunkiesBaddyPowder
Summary: Maybe Jon thought he was still asleep, or the alcohol he drank earlier loosened his inhibitions, but he looked at his bother’s red lips and did what he always wanted to do: he kissed them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remlundskan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/gifts).



> Not really AU, but kinda. None of this ever happened in reality. All lies, all nonsense. I own nothing, please don't sue. None of the characters of this story have anything to do with the real people of same names.  
> Shout out to Remlundskan, whose works I took as inspiration for this fic (and I might have plagiarized some bits but not really, but kinda).  
> This fic has not being beta-ed, and English is not my native language, so beware of weird or incorrect use of words.
> 
> Big Warning: This story is about incestuous brothers. If that freaks you out, please don't read.

They were all having a great time in Jordan’s hotel room. Chatting and joking and drinking from the mini bar, even little Joey-Joe who, was still very much under the drinking age.

 

When their petite party started to die down, one by one they all left to their respective rooms to sleep the rest of the night and not be a total wreck the next day.

 

Jon, in his dazed state, didn’t realize they all had gone until he found himself alone with his brother.

 

“Stay for a while, no problem.” Jordan told him “Just lay down a bit until your head clears out.”

 

Jonathan followed the advice, laying down on the big hotel bed, and soon started to doze off. In a half-asleep-half-awake state he watched as his younger brother tidied up the room, hiding the evidence of their misbehavior, then undressed himself and entered the bathroom.

 

Jon dreamed of the sound of water hitting tile and Jordan’s sweet singing voice. He woke up when a wet body hit the mattress next to him. Jordan was wearing just the bottoms of his pajamas, and he turned on the TV, absentmindedly surfing through the channels.

 

Maybe Jon thought he was still asleep, or the alcohol he drank earlier loosened his inhibitions, but he looked at his bother’s red lips and did what he always wanted to do: he kissed them.

 

When he realized what he had done it was too late. Jordan stared at him in shock.

 

Jon stood up, suddenly quite sober, and ran out of the room without saying a word. He ran through corridors, desperately looking for his own room. He knew it was in that same floor. Why couldn’t he remember the number? Why couldn’t he find his key? It was in his pocket, earlier.

 

He felt the bitter taste of panic forming at the back of his mouth. The ground was moving beneath his feet, rippling in front of his eyes. Cold sweat covered his brow. He fell and crawled on the floor, trying to hide in a safe place. But there was nowhere to run, nowhere safe for him, not after what he had done. Everybody would see the shame on him, and they would laugh or point their fingers at him in disgust. And his precious baby brother, he would hate him forever.

 

He was shaking, his heart running a marathon, sitting down holding his legs, trying to disappear, when a warm familiar hand landed on his shoulder and stroked some of the fear away.

 

Jon broke down and cried like a four year old, hugging his brother.

 

“I-I-I’m s-s-so so-rry, J. I’m s-so sor-ry...”

 

“Ssshh, it’s ok. Everything is fine.” Jordan said, soothing him, holding him, rocking him back and forth. He then took Jon’s face in his hands and made him lock eyes with him.

 

“Now, listen to me, Jon. I want you to **calm down**. Just breath, ok? Breath with me. In. And out.”

 

Jon focused on his brother. That always helped him in this situations. He did what he was told and breathed. He calmed down, but the big issue here has not being solved: he had just kissed his own brother.

 

Jordan knew what he was thinking.

 

“Look… I’m not mad at you. I’m not angry.” To emphasize this he caressed Jon’s cheek. “I don’t know why you did it -maybe you’re a bit confused -,but whatever, a kiss is just that: a kiss. It’s not like you’ve killed someone. So, don’t stress about it.” He smiled. Jordan smiled and made everything feel so simple and innocent that it almost fooled Jon.

 

He wanted to believe that everything was as simple as Jordan made it appear, but he knew this was nothing but. Still he smiled back. He didn’t want Jordan to worry about him, with his panic and his nonsense. He let Jordan help him stand up and together walked down the corridor.

 

Jonathan could now remember the number of his room and started telling Jordan, but his brother had other plans.

 

“I don’t want you to be alone, tonight. What if you have another attack? No. you sleep in my room.”

 

Jon wasn’t going to argue. He followed his brother the way they came.

 


	2. Chapter 2

He took a shower for what it seamed like an eternity, taking advantage of the hotel’s unlimited supply of scorching hot water. Maybe he was trying to wash away some of his shame. Or, more likely than not, he was just waiting for his brother to fall asleep so that he could avoid any awkward conversation with him. But Jon knew his younger brother too well; he knew Jordan wasn’t too kin on talking about “deep stuff”. And, boy, was this stuff **deep**. So deep, it had being buried in Jonathan’s subconscious mind for years, only surfacing in his most secret dreams.

 

He finally stepped out of the shower, dried himself with a towel and put on one of Jordan’s extra pajamas his brother had tenderly laid out for him earlier.

 

He opened the bathroom’s door, only to find a very awake Jordan, hungrily munching on some cereal from a bowl, sitting on the bed, watching tv. There was another bowl of cereal waiting for Jon on the bedside table.

 

“Room service?” Jon asked, and Jordan nodded.

 

They sat together on the bed and ate their cereal, watching dreadful infomercials. It almost felt normal.

 

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

 

“No.” came Jon’s quick reply.

 

After a while Jordan insisted.

 

“Jon, do you like me?”

 

“… Of course I do, J.”

 

“I mean, do you… _like_ me. Is that why you, you know, kissed me?”

 

For a moment Jon thought about lying, but decided Jordan deserved the truth.

 

“Y--yeah..., I guess I do. But I’ll **never** do something like that again, I swear. I will never do something that could upset you again. I—I just want us to be normal, like, normal brothers. J, I’m so, so sorry about… _this_. I swear I’ll get over it--”

 

“Jon?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You didn’t upset me. The kiss… It didn’t upset me. It was… I don’t know, it felt kinda nice.”

 

“No, J, please don’t say that.”

 

Jordan, bless his innocent heart, obviously didn’t know how dangerous it was to say those words. He just stared at Jon with his big chocolate eyes full of curiosity.

 

Jonathan felt like he was drowning in those eyes. “ _Oh, p_ _lease, God, don’t do this to me_ ” he silently prayed; it would be much easier to forget about the feeling of Jordan’s soft lips on his, to forget about this unhealthy desire he had, if Jordan didn’t look at him that way.

 

“You know, when I was younger” Jordan said “I used to have these dreams… Like, I dreamed that we were holding each other… naked. And we were so close, I could feel your whole body against mine, and it felt so amazing… It felt so _real_.” He blushed a deep shade of red and smiled coyly. “I remember waking up, well, with my pants all sticky.” He laughed.

 

Jon laughed, too, adoring his brave little brother. Cause he would have never dared to confess something like that, even when he also have had similar dreams.

 

“You think that means I’m gay too?”

 

“I don’t think so, J. I mean… I don’t know.”

 

“So...” he got closer to Jon “What is _this_?”

 

“I---I-I don’t know.” Jonathan wished he could give a wiser reply, like the big brother he was. A sin, he could say. This is a sin, and it’s against the law, too.

 

He should have said that, to warn his brother, to save both of their souls. He had to refrain himself, but it was so difficult, when Jordan was positively staring at his lips. Instead, he gave in and closed his eyes, letting Jordan kiss him this time.

 

They went slow. They took their time, testing the waters. Their kisses were chaste at first. Then, a flicker of the tongue sent a wave of pleasure through their bodies. They moaned and deepened the kiss. They tasted a little like Cocoa Puffs and a lot like themselves.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

It was like one of Jordan’s wet dreams. Their bodies rubbing against each other, their dicks hard, hands everywhere; it couldn’t be any better.

 

There was a voice in the back of Jordan’s head telling him how wrong this was, but it was easy for him to simply ignore it and loose himself in Jon’s wonderful, hot, wet, velvety mouth.

 

Jon. Gorgeous, perfect Jon.

 

He suddenly remembered, years ago, being in church with his mom and siblings, admiring how the sunlight coming from the big church’s window fell over Jonathan’s face, bathing his elegant features. Jordan have had felt elevated by it, having an epiphany. It was a moment of clarity.

 

Since then he knew he was quite enamored of his tall, handsome brother, but he never gave any thought to what that meant. He simply thought of it as a very innocent kind of love, even with the dreams and all. He didn’t worry about it because he never had any conscious desire towards him. Not even when he first felt Jon’s lips on him, earlier that night. That kiss felt nice, sure, but in a purely innocent way, like his first kiss in kindergarten.

 

That’s what he had tried to make Jon understand. It had being a gesture of love, no need to worry or cry about it. It had felt nice, so nice he was willing to try it again. And again. And... well, things got a bit out of hand after that.

 

He wasn’t dumb, though. He knew it was wrong and it was probably really tough for his brother to deal with it. But, he thought, as long as they kept it a secret, there would be no trouble.

 

Jonathan was on top of him now, sucking at Jordan’s plump lips, making him moan. He was surprised at Jon’s passion. He imagined his brother would be as shy in bed as he was on stage, but, boy, was he wrong.

 

Jon nibbled at Jordan’s neck, wanting to tell him how beautiful he was but being afraid of sounding corny, or stutter in the process, or simply make a fool of himself. So he chose to _show_ Jordan how much he adored him, instead. He let his hands wander over his well defined muscles, grabbing, holding, caressing on their way.

 

Jordan was moaning louder, now. Jon held one of his nipples between his fingers and pulled a little, making him whimper. It was obvious that Jonathan knew what he was doing, and it was Jordan’s turn to be the shy one. He needed to be encouraged by his older brother to touch, to explore the body he had on top of him.

 

It was Jon who first dared to sneak a hand between Jordan’s legs, inside his pajama pants, grabbing his erection and setting it free. His brother imitated him, grabbing Jon’s hard cock. They aligned their erections and rubbed them together and they were so excited it didn’t take long for them to climax, only seconds apart.

 

They shared some more lazy kisses before falling asleep in each other’s arms.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day they were woken up by fast, strong knocks on the door. They sleepily stared at the door for a few seconds before realizing how catastrophic it would be to be discovered by their manager or bodyguards in this situation: naked in the same bed, their bodies still wet and sticky as proof of last night’s misdeed.

 

Jordan jumped from the bed and yelled in a shaky voice “Just a minute!” while Jonathan locked himself in the bathroom. Jordan rolled his eyes at that, put a bathrobe on and opened the door, only to find -not his bodyguard, but damn Joey McIntyre, smiling broadly at him.

 

“Oh, hey, Joe, what’s up?”

 

The dark circles under Joey’s eyes were testament of the little party they had have the night before, but besides that he didn’t showed any sign of being hangover, for Jordan’s relief.

 

Joe looked inside Jordan’s room suspiciously.

 

“JK, how do you do it?”

 

“Do what?

 

“You got laid last night!”

 

“What?! No! I didn’t!” Jordan started to sweat.

 

“You must have sneaked a girl in here when we left. Is she in there?” he pointed at the bathroom door.

 

“Yeah-I mean, no. I mean… Jon’ s in there.”

 

As soon as he said that he regretted it. He should have humored Joe and pretend he had a girl in there. But what if Jon decided to come out while Joey was still in the room? That would have being quite awkward. Better to stick to the truth.

 

“He had a moment, last night, and I didn’t want him to spend the night alone, so I asked him to stay, so I could keep an eye on him, just in case.” Well, that _was_ true.

 

Joey nodded sympathetically. He had seeing enough of Jon’s anxiety attacks to know they were serious, although he couldn’t understand them.

 

“Well, you better hurry up cause we’re leaving in half an hour.”

 

“Yeah, ok, see ya in the lobby!”

 

As soon as Joe left, the bathroom door opened.

 

“Can’t believe you told him I spend the night with you!”

 

“Relax, Jon. Nobody’s gonna think anything weird happened between us. We’re brothers, for Christ sake!” Jordan said, a twinkle in his eye. “C’mon, we still have like 20 minutes left.”

 

“Yeah-wait, what are you doing?”

 

Jordan took his brother’s hand and dragged him inside the shower, not wasting any time with explanations.

 

“J, you are fucking nuts!” Jon complained, smiling despite his apparent reluctance.

 

His cock was rapidly awakening, and Jon could see the same happening to Jordan’s.

 

They quickly lathered their bodies under the hot water, making out the entire time. Jordan took Jon’s hard dick in his soapy hand and gave it a good, thoroughly massage, making Jon’s knees go weak. He returned the favor, of course, rubbing Jordan’s dick and balls in all the places he imagined he would like. He was rewarded by deep, sensual moans in his ear; Jon himself was whimpering and calling out his brother’s name.

 

They were young, and in a hurry, so they finished rather fast.

 

Then they got ready, grabbed their suitcases, and off they went to meet the other New Kids who were waiting for them at the lobby.

 

“ _Oh, my God! We both have our hair wet! They’ll know we showered together!_ ” Jon whispered, in a panic.

 

“Ssshh, relax, nobody will notice nothing.”

 

And Jordan was right. They were some concerned looks towards Jonathan, which meant they already knew of his panic attack through Joey, but nobody suspected anything unusual. And why would they? For once Jon thanked his anxiety problem for giving him an excuse for his nervousness that morning.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

This proved to be a much better tour than their previous one. Everybody noticed. The biggest change, people said, was Jon’s attitude. He seamed more comfortable on stage, having more fun. Same with Jordan; he seamed more lively and smiley than ever. And there was a lovely interaction between them on stage, and off stage too, always an arm around each other, and some brotherly banter going on, which made everybody – their audience and the music press alike – fall in love with them.

 

The other New Kids were so happy about this they didn’t even question the reason behind the change. Fortunately.

 

It was simple, really. Jonathan was no longer afraid of his love for Jordan, and that liberated him. He knew that his love wasn’t dark, twisted or dangerous as he used to think. And his brother, not only welcomed that love: he returned it. There was nothing wrong in this world.

 

 

 

That night in their tour bus, as usual, while the other guys in the band were reading, playing videogames or already sleeping, Jordan sneaked unnoticed into Jonathan’s bunk bed and closed the curtain behind him.

 

Jon, still being the worrying type, mentioned something about how dangerous it was for them to do this sort of thing on their bus. But it was almost routine for him, really. It almost seamed as if he relished in the danger of being found out rather than fear it.

 

Jordan followed their routine by saying something in the lines of “if we keep the noise down nobody will know”. It did help Jon relax, every time.

 

He smiled as Jordan positioned himself on top of him, and they made out for a while. When Jordan felt Jon’s bulge hardening inside his underwear he removed Jon’s t-shirt and started to kiss his way down his brother’s body. He lingered over Jon’s sensitive stomach, making him squirm.

 

“ _Oh, stop teasing me, J… Please!_ ” Jon whispered, his breathing shallow and quick.

 

Jordan smiled. He released his older brother’s cock from his shorts, and then released his own. He kissed Jon’s dick up and down while lazily stroking his own erection.

 

Jon held his breath in anticipation as Jordan parted his soft lips and sucked at the head, slowly. He repeated the action a few times, then he went down and far as he could. He sucked increasingly faster, then slowed down, again and again. In the last few months Jordan have had learned a big deal about, as he put it, “the gay stuff”, and Jon could testify to that. He dug his fingers in Jordan’s hair and concentrated in his brother’s ministrations. So lost in his pleasure he was that, had the 3th World War started at that instant, he wouldn’t have noticed a thing.

 

His breathing got faster and irregular; his hips pushed into his brother’s mouth involuntarily, and the rest of his body started to tense up. Jordan knew the signs; he playfully circled the head of Jon’s cock with his tongue, tasting the precum, and then sucked hard and fast, beating off his own cock just as fast and hard, already wanting to get both of them off.

 

Jon bit his lip and came as silently as he could. Jordan, who still hadn’t figure out how to swallow without choking, pumped Jon’s cock with his free hand and tried to catch with his open mouth as much cum as possible, with some of it hitting his face and dripping down his chin. It was messy, but extremely sexy.

 

Jon dragged Jordan up to kiss him, licking clean his own cum from his brother’s face. Jordan moaned a little to loud as Jon skillfully jerked off his throbbing dick, making him spill his seed all over. He hid his face in the crook of Jon’s neck and enjoyed himself for a little while before kissing his brother goodnight.

 

He got out of Jon’s bunk and, to his surprise, almost bumped into Donnie, who stared at him open-mouthed.

 

“(gasp!) Oh, hey, Donnie, what are you doing still up?” Jordan said, failing to sound casual.

 

“Uh... What the fuck is going on???” There was no indignation or rage in Donnie’s tone, only confusion.

 

“What do you mean? Nothing’s going on.” he faked a yawn. “I’m really tired, I’m going to bed now, goodnight!”

 

He jumped into his own bunk bed not daring to look back, leaving behind a still very confused Donnie.


	6. Chapter 6

Now it was time for both Knight brothers to panic. It goes without saying none of them could sleep that night, or any of the following nights, imagining what would Donnie do now that he knew of their dirty little secret. Would he tell on them? Would he be so weirded out to the point of hating them? Could they even look at him in the eyes again?

 

The next couple of days were probably the oddest in the history of NKOTB. Jon and Jordan had deep dark circles around their eyes and were pale as ghosts. Their looks alone got everyone worried, thinking maybe they were sick with some strange virus. But their behavior was the worst part; they were jumpy, irritable, and avoided eye contact with everybody, specially with the other New Kids.

 

Danny and Joey shared confused looks and walked on eggshells around them, hoping it would all get better, eventually. But Donnie, he was having none of that. After some failed attempts to be alone with them, he finally got his chance to talk to Jon and Jordan in private in their dressing room.

 

“Look, guys, I know what I saw the other day, ok? Let’s not play fools here. I _know_. But, whatever it is that you two are doing, whatever you two have going on… I don’t care. Obviously you’re old enough to know what you’re doing, and you’re doing it willingly. So… yeah. I don’t care. You don’t have to worry about me, I wont be telling no one. But you have to be more careful! You have too! There’s a lot at stake, here! And, please… don’t let Joe find out. He’s too young to understand, and… he could get really messed up by this.”

 

They were white as paper, and still couldn’t find the courage to look at Donnie in the eye, but both Knights nodded in agreement, and after an awkward silence Jon gave his friend a hug and thanked him for understanding.

 

They all left the dressing room, unaware that behind the door hid little Joey-Joe, who had heard every single word they’ve said. Of course that didn’t mean he understood the meaning of those words. In fact he was clueless, and curiosity was killing him.

 

What could Jordan and Jon be doing? And why were they so secretive about it? It had to be something controversial, at least, or else they wouldn’t have minded that Donnie knew about it. Drugs, maybe? Nah, impossible. Could they be thinking about leaving the band? Mmmm...

 

They had a dark secret and -this was the part that excited Joey the most- they were afraid he would find out! That only encouraged him. He was going to find out their secret and **that** would be his new mission in life.


	7. Chapter 7

After that chat they had with Donnie, the Knight bros. started to be much more careful. But being careful meant they couldn’t do _anything_ unless they were alone in a locked room, which wasn’t very frequent. And the _need_ they felt for each other was oh-so-very strong!

 

Of course they never jumped into each others bunk beds on the bus again. And whenever they got the chance of sneaking into a room together, they always made sure to lock the door first.

 

That day they got lucky enough to be left alone for a while before soundcheck, and of course they didn’t waste a second before locking themselves into the stadium’s changing room.

 

Jonathan was particularly inspired, and the blowjob he gave his brother was a work of art. Whenever Jordan got too close -the head of his cock getting more and more swollen, dripping precum, the shaft throbbing hard in Jon’s mouth- he stopped for a minute, licked and kissed Jordan’s balls, his nipples, his lips-, then he went back to it, sucking his brother’s dick thoroughly until he got him on the edge again.

 

Jordan was a mewling mess by now. He tried to muffle his cries with his hand, but every now and then a loud whimper would escape his mouth and he would pray nobody walked past the door at that particular moment or they’d be in trouble.

 

 

 

 

Of course Joey had followed them. As soon as they were told they had some time to spare before soundcheck, Joey saw Jonathan give Jordan a strange look, and soon they were off to God knows where.

 

He walked behind them a few feet away, always out of sight, and suddenly he lost them turning a corner inside the stadium. He walked around the aisles for a while, listening carefully, until voila! He heard Jordan’s unmistakeable voice coming from inside the changing room. Joe put his ear against the door and heard strange breathy noises coming from behind it. He wasn’t sure at first, but the more he listened the clearer the noises became: It sounded like sex.

 

Now, he was familiar with the sounds of the other guys jerking off. Many a night on the bus he had heard the other New Kids wanking in their bunks. But this… this was something else. This sounded like the noises pornstars made on those tapes Joey hid in his luggage. And he was sure it was Jordan who was making these noises.

 

This situation was surely having an effect on him. Joey touched the large bulge in his jeans distractedly before realizing what he was doing. Was it wrong to get excited by Jordan’s moans? Probably. He tried to walk away, giving his friend some privacy, but there was no use. Joey felt like his feet were glued to the floor. He just couldn’t move.

 

He kept listening, and at some point he even tried to open the door to take a peek inside, but found it locked. He was about to leave when he heard something else that made him freeze on the spot: he heard Jon’s voice followed by more wet sounds and moans.

 

That confused the hell out of him. What was going on??? Was Jon with him???As far as he knew brothers didn’t do that sort of thing together, but he could be wrong. After all he was really young. He suspected there were a million things he still ignored about sex.

 

At this point he was sporting a very impressive hard-on. He tried to keep his right hand off of it, but what was the point, really? Nobody was looking at him, so no harm done. He took his too-big-for-his-age cock out of his jeans and in his fist and started working it.

 

He added some spicy images in his head to go with the sexy sounds. He imagined Jon kneeling in front of his brother; Jordan’s dick all slick with saliva, sliding in and out of Jon’s hungry mouth. Jordan throwing back his head in ecstasy, his neck glistening with sweat, his brow furrowed and his juicy lips parted, crying out his brother’s name.

 

Joey came, shuddering. He wiped his hand with a Kleenex, quickly put his dick back in his pants and walked away, feeling very naughty.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Ever since that day Joey became quite aware of the Knight brothers’ beauty and sex appeal. He would stare at Jon’s greek profile, loose himself into his hazel eyes; he would giggle like a fangirl at Jordan’s goofiness, or just ogle his body open-mouthed.

 

Every time he got caught staring, Danny or Donnie would joke and say something about lil’ Joey-Joe falling in love with the Knight bros. He always denied it, of course, blushing and laughing hysterically. The older guys would just smile and ruffle his curly hair, not giving much importance to it. So what if Joey had a crush on two of their bandmates? Nothing unusual at being curious, specially at his age. And surrounded by beautiful boys like he was, who could blame him?

 

As for the brothers themselves, they found Joey’s interest in them very flattering, but took any opportunity they had to tease him about it. Like when they had to shower together after a show. Jon would ask Joe if he could lather up his back for him in a seductive manner, making Jordan cry with laughter, or they would ask him if he wanted to share a room with them on tour, winking an eye at him. Joe didn’t mind that at all.

 

And at some point the teasing started to feel more like flirting. Nobody noticed when that change happened, so nobody reacted to it. It could all be just their unusual sense of humor, after all.

 

Like tonight. It was the beginning of the European leg of the tour and they were staying at a very nice hotel. Danny and Donnie took the opportunity to go out and enjoy the European night life. Joey wanted to go as well, but considering his age, that wasn’t going to happen. Jordan and Jon decided to stay with him to keep him company out of pity, but ended up having a great time instead.

 

They were at Jon’s room, joking and listening to the radio, enjoying the foreign music they couldn’t hear back in America. Of course they found an opportunity to tease-flirt with each other. A ballad started to play on the radio, and Jordan asked Joey for a dance.

 

They giggled and danced very close together in a tight embrace while Jon looked at them smiling from the bed. Jordan ran his hands dramatically all over Joey’s body and they all got into a hysterical fit of laughter.

 

Joe was red with embarrassment -and maybe something else. He pretended to slap Jordan in the face, faking indignation.

 

“At least buy me dinner, first!”

 

They both fell on the king-size bed next to Jon, still laughing and quite out of breath. At that very moment Joey felt an incredibly strong need to kiss Jordan. Having still no control over his desire, little Joey-Joe obeyed his young hormones and kissed his friend’s lips.

 

Jordan didn’t take the kiss seriously at first, still believing it was part of their playful flirting. Then he just responded to it, parting his lips and allowing Joe to get a good taste of him. If the kid wanted to try it out, he thought, he wasn’t going to deny him.

 

After some time Jordan had to admit he was enjoying himself, and deepened the kiss, grabbing Joe by the back of his neck. They both moaned softly.

 

Jon witnessed it all in awe. It was so very beautiful. He started to wonder how Joe’s lips would feel like against his own, or how he must taste like, which were strange things to think considering his young bandmate use to be just a kid not so long ago. But no point denying it: he had blossomed into a gorgeous teenager…, not to mention how well he had developed between his legs.

 

They broke the kiss and for a while Joe just stood there with his eyes closed.

 

“Joe, are you ok?” asked Jordan, a little worried.

 

Joey smiled coyly and opened his eyes.

 

“Yeah… I’m just feeling a bit… you know.”

 

Both Knights looked at his groin and understood. They, too, were getting a little tingly down south.

 

Feeling tired of being the passive spectator, Jonathan moved forward and kissed Joe as well. Joey moaned and grabbed hold of Jon’s body, falling backwards on the bed with him on top.

 

Now it was time for Jordan to watch in awe. He had never seen his brother kiss a guy before, and it was having quite the effect on him. He wondered if he was allowed to touch himself in a situation like this. Afraid of doing something improper he chose to touch his brother instead. He caressed Jon’s back and his ass while he was still busy kissing Joe.

 

A bit dazed with lust, Jon unlocked his lips from Joe’s and started kissing his brother.

 

Joey gasped. He was watching the Knight brothers making out, right in front of him.

 

“...Oh… my… God!”

 

This made them stop and look at Joe with concern. Did they just made out in front of him? But there was nothing to worry about; there was no disgust on Joey’s face, only a naughty smile.

 

He kissed both of them again, Jon first, then Jordan.

 

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” warned Jordan, a little flushed and out of breath.

 

The look of disappointment on Joey’s face was heartbreaking.

 

“Why not?” he asked.

 

“Because… you’re too young and this can be confusing for you.” came Jordan’s answer. There was no conviction in his words.

 

Joe stared at him defiantly.

 

“Am I too young to do this?” he said, and touched Jordan’s groin, giving it a good massage over his jeans.

 

Jordan gasped for air and looked at his older brother for instructions. _“Is this going too far?”_ his eyes seamed to ask.

 

“I think Joe is not a kid anymore, and he knows what he wants.” answered Jon.

 

“Yeah, and you’re not that much older than me, anyway.” Joey said with a cocky smile.

 

He straddled Jordan and ran his hands over his muscular body, feeling him up with the concentration and amazement of a first-timer. Jordan relaxed and soon his half-hard dick got fully erect. His pants were too tight now, so he moved his hips and asked in a seductive voice:

 

“Would you mind helping me get more comfortable, Joey-Joe?”

 

Joe blushed up to his ears and started to breath a bit faster. He licked his lips, and opened Jordan’s fly. He slid his hand inside his jeans and touched his dick over the underwear fabric, familiarizing with it. Once Joe felt a bit braver he released Jordan’s hard-on, holding it in his hand for a while. Touching another man’s cock was extremely arousing. He could feel his own trapped erection already leaking. He tried very hard not to cum in his pants while he moved his hand up and down his bandmate’s dick.

 

Jon sat right behind him and whispered in his ear:

 

“You’re doing great.” and slid his hands around Joe’s waist and down his crotch.

 

Joey shut his eyes and clenched his jaw. He really had to use all of his will power not to cum when Jon Knight’s magical fingers opened his pants and caressed his now free cock.

 

They both had seeing Joe’s dick before, of course, but never in this state.

 

“Oh, wow!” said Jon, looking at it over Joe’s shoulder.

 

Jordan whistled in agreement. “That’s a very impressive tool you got there.” He reached out and touched it, too.

 

One Knight in front of him, another one behind, both of them jerking him off in turns while Jon kissed his neck: it was obviously to much for him. With a strangled cry he came, shooting his load over their hands and Jordan’s shirt.

 

Jordan smiled. The kid had lasted longer than he expected. He removed his shirt and used it to clean up the mess, then he kissed Joe, who looked very embarrassed.

 

The kiss made Joe feel much better, but he thought it was time for him to leave and give the brothers some time alone. He was putting his dick back in his pants when Jon stopped him.

 

“Don’t you wanna stay for a while? You can watch us… or join us, if you want.”

 

“Wow, Jon!” said Jordan “Aren’t you the shy one?”

 


	9. Chapter 9

Or course he wanted to stay. He nodded, suddenly unable to speak.

 

They helped him remove his clothes, then they undressed themselves as well, always kissing and touching each other lovingly. Joe felt himself getting hard again, but had no idea what to do, so he sat on the bed and watched them.

 

Jordan kissed Jon’s nipples while playing with his dick. Jon had his eyes closed and his lips parted and looked like an angel, Joey noticed. His soft moans completed the picture. Jonathan looked sweet even during sex.

 

Jordan whispered something in his brother’s ear, and Jon nodded.

 

“Joe” Jordan called “, would you like to do something nice for my brother?”

 

Joey smirked. “Yeah, ok.”

 

“Come here and… suck him. You think you can do that? I’ll help you.”

 

They both knelt in front of Jon, who giggled and covered his eyes.

 

“He’s acting all shy, but you can tell how much he wants this. Ok, Joe, ready? Just hold it and lick the tip.” Jordan commanded.

 

Joe followed his directions and grabbed Jon’s dick, licking at the head. Suddenly he had Jon’s taste all over his tongue. It was intense, but not bad at all, and Joey’s own dick jolted in excitement. He licked a few times before Jordan took his brother’s dick from Joe’s hand.

 

“Now, watch.”

 

He started to suck, slowly, deeply, just the way Jon liked it.

 

Joe watched with his mouth hanging open, already imagining that dick sliding between his lips.

 

Then it was finally his turn. He took Jon’s glistening wet cock back in his hand and wrapped his lips around the head. He tried to repeat what Jordan had done before but it was a bit more complicated than it looked. Jordan had done it with such ease, and now Joe was struggling to keep his teeth out of the way. To fit it all in his mouth seamed impossible, and how was he supposed to suck at the same time?

 

Jordan chuckled.

 

“Relax, Joe. Just have fun with it.”

 

“Yeah, just do that again… _Oh_ , that feels really nice.”

 

They encouraged and coached him, and eventually he got the hang of it, giving Jonathan a pretty decent blowjob.

 

While he was at it, Jordan got some lube from a suitcase and slicked his fingers with it, rubbing them between Jon’s ass cheeks and over his opening. In response, Jon’s moans got louder and his dick twitched in Joe’s mouth.

 

Jordan slid one finger in and out, then another one, and hooked them inside, touching Jonathan’s sweet spot and making him cry out. Jordan smiled. He kissed his bother’s neck and kept opening him with his fingers.

 

“Alright, Joe...” said a breathless Jonathan. “That was really good, but now me and my brother… we’re gonna… you know.”

 

Joey knew. He stepped back, laying on one side of the bed while touching his neglected cock, and enjoyed the show.

 

Jon got on all fours on the bed, his beautiful butt up in the air and Jordan behind it. The younger Knight put the head of his dick against Jon’s hole and pushed in, slowly. He let out a deep moan, feeling engulfed by his brother’s heat. He stood still for a second, letting Jon adjust to him, then he pushed in and out shallowly until Jon relaxed enough to let him go in deeper.

 

“Oh, fffffuck!”

 

“God, J… Y-you’re inside me…!”

 

“I am, baby.” Jordan said, and kissed Jon on the shoulder.

 

They were way too horny to take things slowly. Jordan kept a steady but fast rhythm, with Jon’s cries getting higher and higher. _If someone taped this,_ Joey thought, _they would make the best porn in history._ And it got even better when the older Knight brother, in spite of being fucked, still managed to grab Joe’s dick and suck it, purring around it.

 

Joey was not ready to feel something that wonderful.

 

“Oh, yeah! Oh, Jesus! Fuck!” Joe groaned, and almost immediately came in Jon’s mouth.

 

He laid there, a little dizzy, the tremors of his orgasm still shaking his body after Jonathan had milked every drop of cum from his cock. He drowsily watched as Jordan increased the pace by Jon’s demand.

 

“J! _Ah_ -I’m getting there! I’m getting there! Oh, God!!! J!!!”

 

“ _Aaah_! Am I hitting the spot, baby?”

 

“Mmm-huh, oh, fuck… Oh, God! Oh, my God, Jordan! Jordan! Jordan!” Jon squeezed his dick a couple of times and came, chanting his brother’s name.

 

Jordan felt how Jon’s inner muscles clenched rhythmically at his dick, pushing him over the edge.

 

“Oh, fuck, yeah! Fuck, yeah!!”

 

He threw his head back and shoot his load inside his older brother, loosing himself.

 

After some seconds of heavy panting, he carefully withdrew from Jon.

 

Both Knights fell heavily on the mattress next to Joey with silly, tired smiles plastered on their faces. They kissed lazily, and Joe felt again like a third wheel.

 

At that moment it was clear to Joe that what Jon and Jordan had going on, he was not a part of. They were in love. And as much as Joey loved his friends, he didn’t feel _that_ way about them.

 

Still, he wouldn’t mind joining them again, one or a couple more times.


	10. Chapter 10

Once his curiosity was satisfied, Joey moved past his bandmate crushes, and eventually started dating girls. At first that bothered Jonathan more than he wanted to admit, but in the end he still loved his friend and if Joey was happy, then he was happy as well. After all he still got Jordan, and that was all that mattered.

 

Months went by and slowly but surely something started to change.

 

His younger brother met girls all the time; they all did. He talked to them, hanged with them, and eventually he would get friendly with one of them. _Really_ friendly. But Jonathan didn’t mind… that much. He wasn’t going to demand total fidelity from Jordan. They weren’t even dating, for Christ sake! And he knew Jordan liked his girls, and Jon couldn’t compete with _that_.

 

There was one friend in particular that Jordan really liked. He kept mentioned her all the time. Before Jon knew it, this occasional date became Jordan’s girlfriend, and that’s when things _really_ changed.

 

Jonathan tried to be happy for his brother -he tried so hard. But it cut him deep to realize that Jordan, not only had less and less time for him, but that his little brother was falling in love with this girl. That had never happened before. Jordan’s love used to be all his. In Jon’s mind there was only place for one person at a time in Jordan’s heart, which meant he was obviously out of it now.

 

Jon tried to accept that and moved on. He tried to fill in the gap that Jordan had left in his life with other boys, but dating was much more complicated for him than for the rest of the New Kids. What if some paparazzo saw him in a gay club? What if a picture got published? It would be the end of their careers. He wasn’t going to endanger the band like that. Needless to say, he couldn’t meet that many guys. Therefore, he got lonely. Really, really lonely.

 

The worst part was that Jon didn’t even allow himself to talk about it, since he felt he had no one to talk to. He felt nobody understood him, and he was probably right. Everything he was going through, he kept it all in, so no one could understand him even if they tried.

 

Soon his loneliness became alienation. He withdrew more and more from his friends, from the media, and from his brother. The once tight relationship he had with the New Kids wasn’t that tight anymore.

 

His panic came back with a vengeance. If he stayed this way he knew he would have a total breakdown. That was the moment he realized it would be the best for him to leave all of this behind and abandon the band. That, of course, was the beginning of the end for NKOTB.

 


	11. Chapter 11

So… Jon was being a dick.

 

Ever since Jordan had met Evelyn, his brother started to become more and more distant. He couldn’t understand it. He did expect some jealousy, but this weird isolation? He did not expect that.

 

Jordan couldn’t reach out to him anymore. His brother had become so secretive that connecting to him was simply impossible.

 

So, screw him, Jordan thought. He didn’t have time for games. He wasn’t going to try to figure out what was wrong with his brother. If Jon wanted him to know, he would let him know, right?

 

Maybe his brother only needed some time on his own to think about life and stuff. Maybe he was going through some existential crisis, who knew? All Jordan knew was that after all this had passed they would eventually connect again the way they did before and everything would sort out itself, somehow. As for himself, he was having a blast with Evelyn.

 

It was only after his girl and him became a stable couple that he finally started to miss Jon.

 

He missed all of them, of course. The New Kids were, in a way, more family than his real family. And Jon… well, he was his **special** brother, the one he shared that special bond with. A bond he didn’t have with any other person, except, perhaps with Evelyn. She was great. But Jon, he was great, too.

 

Was it crazy to want them both? Was it fair to want Jon when he had her? How would she react to this if she knew? Could he have them both? Did he deserved that? Was it even possible? At the moment, considering his relationship with his brother was cold at best, it didn’t seam likely.

 

It was Evelyn who brought up the subject after dinner, one night.

 

“So… What did **really** happen between you and Jon? I remember you two being so close...”

 

Jordan looked down, swallowed hard and kept picking up the dishes trying to disguise his nervousness.

 

“Nothing happened, really. One day we became more… distant, that’s all. It happens in all families.”

 

“I suppose.” After a long pause she spoke again. “Did I have something to do with it?”

 

“No! Why would you...? Why do you think that?” He managed to say, almost dropping a pile of plates on the floor.

 

“Because… I think it was around the same time we started dating that you two stopped being, well, inseparable as you were. Or at least that’s the impression I had. I used to see you two in the news and in those magazines, always together, and I thought you were so… anyway, maybe the press just exaggerated the whole thing.”

 

“Yeah, the press… You know how they are.”

 

She looked at him thoroughly, reading him. He had started to sweat. But there was no anger in her voice when she said:

 

“Jordan, don’t bullshit me. You never had, don’t start now. You know you don’t have to.”

 

She got closer to him, held his face in her hands, forcing him to meet her gaze.

 

“Is Jon... in love with you?”

 

Jordan grimaced, as if in pain, and he was ready to deny it -to her, to the world, to the press, to God and even to himself, if necessary. But there was still no judgment in her eyes, even though she already knew the answer.

 

“… M-maybe.” was all he could mutter.

 

“Ok… Now, tell me: Are you in love with him?”

 

Jordan moved, uncomfortable while she held him in place. He wanted to run away and never look back, even if that meant never seeing her again. But if he was going to loose her, better be by telling the truth.

 

“...Y-yes.” he said, and immediately started sobbing.

 

She hugged him and rocked him back and forth, letting him cry on her shoulder.

 

“It’s ok, baby. Let it all out.”

 

He held on to her for dear life and cried out all of his fears, all his anxiety and frustrations regarding his forbidden, broken relationship with his brother. It was so good to let it all out, to finally open up and be honest with himself, and admit his love and his pain. To let her know, that felt great, too.

 

He hid his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. She smelled _so_ good. She felt _so_ good, right against his body. And he wanted her **so** bad...

 


	12. Chapter 12

After a quite incredible love-making session, they both knew there was something they needed to talk about.

 

“So… are you gonna do something about it?”

 

Jordan knew what she meant. He kept silent for a moment, thinking. What was he supposed to say? _No, it’s all over for Jon and I_ , is that what she wanted to hear? Oh, but she didn’t want any bullshit. She was real, and he had to be real with her.

 

“I’m not sure. I don’t even know where to start.”

 

“Why don’t you call him?”

 

“To tell him what?”

 

“That you want him back. Back in your life, the way it was before. Isn’t that what you want?”

 

Jordan couldn’t answer to that at the moment, because, honestly, he hadn’t figure it out yet.

 

It took him a couple of days to come to the conclusion that, yes, indeed, he wanted Jon back in his life. Back the way they used to be, with the fraternity, and the romance, the sex and all.

 

It took him even longer to finally tell Evelyn about it. He feared he was pushing it too far this time. But she already knew, of course. She always knew before he did, apparently.

 

“Call him.” She told him. _Don’t waste any more precious time_ , she seamed to say.

 

Jordan waited to be alone to make the call. He dialed the number with trembling fingers. He had no idea of how he was supposed to handle this conversation.

 

It took a while for Jonathan to pick up.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey, bro, it’s me.”

 

“Oh, hey, J, what’s up?”

 

Jon’s tone tried to be casual and cool, but Jordan knew him too well not to notice the tension in his voice, the subtle shakiness.

 

“Umm, not much. I was just wondering… Could we meet? I’d rather speak to you in person.”

 

There was a long silence before Jonathan answered.

 

“Jee, I don’t know, J. I’m pretty busy...”

 

“Busy? Like, what, **all** the time?” Jordan wasn’t completely able to control the frustration he was starting to feel.

 

“No, of course I’m not busy **all** the time. But I’m just saying, it can be hard to find a day and a place that we can both agree on, with your schedule, your album and everything.”

 

Jordan wanted to hang up. This is why they had become so distant in the last few years. It was always like this, lately, with Jonathan. But he managed to keep calm. He closed his eyes and thought about the reason of his call.

 

“Jon, please don’t do this. I’m trying to reach out to you, here, you know what I mean? I’m trying… And you’re being… Look, all I want is to see you. Can I go to your place?”

 

“… When? Like, now?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Jon made another long pause.

 

“Ok. Just… give me an hour.”

 

“Cool. See ya.”


	13. Chapter 13

Jonathan hang up. There was a good reason why he was so reluctant to meet with his brother. He thought Jordan was going to announce him he was getting married, or that Evelyn was pregnant. And as much as he would like to be happy about any of those events, he just couldn’t.

 

He paced nervously thorough the apartment. Now he would have to pretend he was absolutely fine and hide the fact that his heart was still broken behind a fake smile. And it rather be a good fake smile, or his brother would know.

 

He spend the rest of that hour tidying up his apartment, preparing some snacks for Jordan (Jon’s stomach was tied up in a knot), and sweating profusely due to his anxious state. Last minute he decided to take a shower and wash away that sweat, so by the time Jordan arrived he was just wearing a bathrobe.

 

When he opened the door they both stood still for a moment, admiring how good the other one looked. They said “hey” and hugged, and neither of them wanted to let go. They inhaled deeply each other’s scent before breaking the embrace.

 

“You’re looking real good, Jon.”

 

Jon looked down and smiled.

 

“Thanks, J. You’re looking great, too.”

 

“… So… Long time no see, huh?”

 

“Yeah...”

 

Jordan looked around, feeling insecure. The palms of his hands were getting clammy, so he wiped them on his jeans. He wondered if he was brave enough to do what he actually came here to do.

 

“Sorry about the mess.” Jonathan apologized.

 

“Mess? This place looks clean as a laboratory! Like, you could have surgery in here!”

 

Jon was thankful that he was still in his bathrobe, because it gave him an excuse to hide in his room for a while to get dressed, and escape momentarily from this situation.

 

“I’ll go change, now. They are some snacks in the kitchen, if you’re hungry.”

 

He went to his bedroom, closed the door behind him and took his robe off. He had missed his brother so much, and he was looking so good… And there was something in his eyes, something Jon had forgotten about. It was the way Jordan used to look at him, back then, when they were… Before Evelyn.

 

He had to ask. He needed to know the real reason of Jordan’s visit. While he looked for clothes to wear he spoke up, knowing his brother was probably standing on the other side of the door.

 

“So, did you come here to give me some good news?” he said in a fake happy tone.

 

“Good news???” came Jordan’s perplexed voice from behind the door. “What d’you mean?”

 

“You know, something about a wedding, maybe?”

 

“Uh, no. I mean, we will get married, eventually, Evelyn and I. But not yet.”

 

Jon relaxed a little, and immediately felt guilty about it. He shouldn’t be happy that there was no wedding ahead. He shouldn’t be so jealous of his brother’s girlfriend, it was just not right. She made him happy. She gave Jordan something that he obviously couldn’t give him.

 

“Can I come in?”

 

Jordan didn’t wait for an answer. He opened the door and stared at his brother’s naked body, a body he knew so well, before. A body that looked a little different, now. Jon wasn’t a thin boy any more, he was a gorgeous **man**.

 

Jordan looked tenderly at his sweet Jonathan and smiled. He got closer. Jon was breathing fast.

 

“J--”

 

“Ssshhh…” Jordan put his arms around Jon’s waist and gave him a peck on the lips. “See, this is why I came here. To tell you that… that I want **this**. And it’s ok if you want this, too.”

 

“… But... what about, you know, your girlfriend?”

 

“Don’t worry about her.”

 

“Seriously, J??? What if she finds out?”

 

“Oh, she knows.”

 

Jon’s mind couldn’t process all of this. Too much, too soon. And Jordan’s mouth on his neck wasn’t making the thinking any easier.

 

“W-wha-- what do you mean, _she knows_???  What does she know??? Did-did you _tell_ her about us???”

 

“Wow, Jon, please… just… Let me enjoy you. Being waiting so long for this...” Jordan rested his head on his brother’s chest and listened to his heart. “If you forgive me, I’ll forgive you.”

 

It took some time for Jonathan to understand those words.

 

“Sure, I forgive you. But what did **I** do?”

 

“Well, you gotta admit you have being a **real** dick, this past few years.”

 

“Me??? Why???”

 

“Because! You were, like, far away, into your own head, not letting anyone in. And I thought you were mad at me, that you hated me for… for loving my girl!”

 

“Well, yeah! I **was** mad at you! I got hurt that you didn’t love me _that way_ anymore. It was like you got over a **phase** or something! Like-like you didn’t need me anymore! So I… I just got out of your way.”

 

Jordan looked at him with sad eyes.

 

“Oh, Jon, baby… You were **n** **o** **t** a phase.” and he kissed a tear that was rolling down Jon’s cheek.


	14. Chapter 14

Jon threw himself at Jordan, kissing him deeply, desperately, hastily undressing him. But once they were both naked, they laid on Jonathan’s bed and, without any rush, made out for what felt like an eternity.

 

They didn’t have to hide from friends or managers, now; they were no paparazzi around to worry about. There was no hurry. They had all the time in the world.

 

Jon rolled on top of his younger brother, taking control. He kissed his nipples the way he remembered Jordan liked. He rolled the tip of his tongue around them, over and over again. He held them between his teeth, pulling slightly. He repeated the sequence until they were puffy and hypersensitive, making Jordan’s whole body arch gracefully over the mattress, moaning and biting his own lips. Jon blew some cool air over the wet, erect nipples and grazed his lips lightly over them, before kissing his way down.

 

Jordan’s dick was standing proud, hard and beautiful. Jon spat on his hand and palmed it, making Jordan buck his hips, impatient. Jon held his hips in place until he stopped moving, then grabbed his brother’s dick and jerked it, maddeningly slowly.

 

Jordan’s moans were full of frustration. It almost sounded like he was crying. Jonathan took pity of him and wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock, giving it a good suck. He rolled his tongue around it, tasting precum, and sucked it again, and again, rubbing his tongue skillfully over the slit.

 

“ _Oh, yeah_ …!” Jordan sounded more relieved, now.

 

Jon gave it a few more teasing licks, before engulfing it in his mouth, alternating between sucking hard and deep-throating him.

 

Jordan threw his head back hard against the pillow, too lost in ecstasy to even moan. He dug his fingers into his brother’s hair and caressed tenderly. He noticed Jon had improved his technique in the last few years -not that his skills ever needed any improvement. Jordan always thought nobody could suck dick like Jon Knight. But it was obvious that his older brother had kept himself busy these last few years. Jordan wondered how many guys had Jon blow to get this much experience, and started to feel a little jealous, but brushed off that sentiment very quickly. The head of his cock was hitting the back of Jon’s silky, tight throat. It was insane to feel any sort of jealousy when he was this fortunate.

 

After the time they spent distanced, Jordan gained a new sense of appreciation of the things he had, and of how lucky he was. As his girlfriend had advised him, he was not going to waste any more chances. Life was too short for that.

 

He slid in and out of that glorious mouth a few more times, and then he asked in a shy voice what he always wanted to ask his big bro but never got the chance:

 

“Do you wanna fuck me, Jon?”

 

Jon slowly slurped his way up Jordan’s dick one last time while his initial shock turned into lust.

 

“Yeah... Yes, I do.”


	15. Chapter 15

He put Jordan’s legs over his shoulders and ate his ass hole with gusto. His jaw was tired from the blowjob, but he didn’t care. This was his baby brother we were talking about here; he deserved the best.

 

It wasn’t any news that Jordan liked to have his ass licked. He loved some finger-play, too. But this was the first time he was going to let anyone fuck him.

 

It had absolutely nothing to do with some macho bullshit that prevented him from getting fucked. He loved the idea. But he liked to do the fucking part _so much -_ and since Jonathan had always being more than willing to let Jordan fuck him (and had an ass he couldn’t say no to), he never saw the opportunity to explore this other possibility. Until now.

 

Jonathan took a lube bottle he kept in the nightstand next to the bed. He lubed his fingers and pressed a digit against Jordan’s already quite relaxed opening. It entered without much resistance. He slid in and out a few more times, then added a second finger. His brother was moaning again, and the ring of flesh relaxed around Jon’s fingers rather quickly, allowing him to move easier. He hooked his fingers, making sure to press them against Jordan’s prostate.

 

“Oh, yeah! Ooooh, yesss…!” he cried out.

 

Jon repeated the motion for a few minutes before deciding he was more than ready.

 

He opened the nightstand’s drawer and grabbed a condom. He knew he was clean, and he was sure Jordan was clean, too, since he had always being very careful. But he wasn’t going to ask Jordan to trust him blindly. It just wasn’t his style. He put the condom on and returned to his previous position, with Jordan’s legs over his shoulders.

 

He took a deep breath and pressed the tip of his cock against his brother’s hole. He kept looking into Jordan’s eyes to check if he was alright while he entered him.

 

Jordan held his breath, his mouth making a silent “O”. He hissed through his teeth and clawed at Jon’s arms, but quickly relaxed as the initial pain subsided, replaced by an overwhelming sensation that sent shivers through his entire body. He felt **so** opened, **so** vulnerable, and stretched to his limits. It was a good thing he was in the caring arms of his big bro.

 

Jonathan moved impossibly slowly, making sure his brother was adjusting to this new sensation. He, too, needed some time to recover from the initial shock of entering his brother. He felt so amazing he was on the verge of tears.

 

“You feel… soooo good, J.” he said, smiling one of his breathtaking smiles.

 

“You feel great, too.” Jordan half lied.

 

It was too soon for him to realize if what he was experiencing was pleasurable or not. But it didn’t take him much longer. Soon the strange, burning sensation turned into a wicked sort of pleasure. However, it was a **strong** pleasure, so intense he wasn’t sure he could handle it.

 

Jonathan was loosing himself. The tightness, the heat, the pulse around him; the realization of being deep into _his_ Jordan, his baby bro, his J… As much as he wanted to cum right then and there, he put all of his years of experience into the task of giving Jordan the best fuck he could give him.

 

He changed his position slightly, changing also the angle of his thrusts, and fucked Jordan with deep, graceful moves that caressed his sweat spot over and over again. That had Jordan positively groaning, and he wasn’t exaggerating one bit. Jonathan’s dick was doing wonders to him, making his whole body shake from head to toe.

 

Jon increased his pace, changing his angle once again. Now the head of his cock was pushing against Jordan’s prostate relentlessly, giving it a good massage.

 

Jordan started to curse, which was a good sign. His ass was clenching at his brother’s dick. Jon bit his lip and closed his eyes, taking in all of this bliss. He was buried balls deep inside his wonderful, magical, tight, velvety brother’s ass. He let out a deep moan and lost his self control a little bit, fucking his brother even harder.

 

“Oooh, fuck!!! Ooooh, God!!!” screamed Jordan in response.

 

He wasn’t sure he could take much more of this, but it surely felt amazing. Jon’s dick was hitting his sweet spot mercilessly, making him see stars. His own dick was dripping precum like a fountain, the sticky liquid flowing and flowing from it non-stop. Jon was actually milking him from the inside. Just thinking about it sent Jordan almost over the edge.

 

Jon saw the small pool of precum on Jordan’s belly, and smeared it with his palm. Then, with his now wet hand, he grabbed Jordan’s dick and jerked it. Jordan’s body tensed up, like it was hit by lighting.

 

Jon knew the signs. He let go of his brother’s dick -his hand quickly replaced by Jordan’s own-, and concentrated on giving him an epic orgasm.

 

His thrusts were short and quick, now, never slowing down. Before he knew what hit him, Jordan was cumming, shooting his load in long streams that seamed to have no end.

 

“Mmmph, oooh, God!!! F-f-fuck! I can’t--!! Jesus!!! Oooh… fuck!!”

 

He was shivering, riding the waves of his orgasm. His ass clenched rhythmically at Jonathan’s dick like an iron fist. Jon kept thrusting, prolonging Jordan’s orgasm, until he couldn’t hold it anymore. He gave in, deliciously cumming inside his younger brother.

 

“Oh, fuck, Jordan! JordanJordanJordanJordan…!!!”

 

Jon collapsed on top of him, and Jordan clung to his body like an adoring koala. Jonathan smiled. Even though Jordan was surely more than a little sore at the moment, he didn’t ask him to pull out, which served as proof of how deep his love was.

 

Jon didn’t want to get all emotional but couldn’t help it. A little embarrassed, he pulled out of his brother’s sweet heat, and went to the bathroom to throw away the condom, and to dry his teary eyes.

 

When he got back to his bedroom, Jordan was staring at the ceiling, either lost in thought or still a little “gone” due to his intense orgasm. Jon laid next to him, and immediately Jordan snuggled against him.

 

“See, this is how I want us to be.”

 

“You think is possible?”

 

“Sure, why not?”

 

Jordan always had the ability to make anything sound simple, and Jon was almost convinced by it.

 

“You sure Evelyn wont be mad at us- at you?”

 

It was a great step forward to hear Jon finally saying her name.

 

“I know she wont. Her mind is, like, beyond anyone else’s. She’s great.”

 

Jon was almost there, but he needed to test one last thing.

 

“And you’d be cool if I see other guys?”

 

Jordan looked at him with his big chocolate eyes and shrugged in an utmost childlike manner, looking 18 again.

 

“Sure.” he said, then he gave Jon a cocky grin. “I know none of them will be as good as me, anyway.”

 

He laughed, and Jon’s heart melted once again.

 

That night was the first one in years Jonathan didn’t have any bad dreams.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one! (+ Epilogue)

Jordan entered his apartment and closed the door as silently as he could. He was feeling more than a little guilty. Not for having slept with someone else; not even for having an incestuous relationship. He was feeling guilty for having had such a great time without his girl.

 

“Well, well, look who’s back!” Evelyn’s voice greeted him, coming from the living room.

 

She was sitting comfortably on a big couch with a book in her hands.

 

“So… did you guys sorted things out?”

 

Jordan felt very awkward about the whole situation, and it seamed he had lost the ability to speak. He sat next to her, and winced a little, quite sore from the night before.

 

“Oh, I see.” she suppressed a laugh. “I guess that answers my question.”

 

“Uh, is this ok, then? You are not weirded out?”

 

She got suddenly very serious and contemplative.

 

“You and Jon… it’s ok. You know, that’s one thing. But if you ever sleep with someone else...”

 

“Why would I do that?” he honestly asked. That scenario was quite upsetting to think about. It just wasn’t his style.

 

She smiled and put her head on his lap.

 

“I’ll have to step up my game, now that I have competition.” she half-joked.

 

“… I was gonna say you don’t have to, but I’m kinda curious to see what you come up with.”

 

 

 

**The End**

 

 

 

**EPILOGUE**

 

-Present day-

 

“ _I found the tape!_ ” Joe whispered in Jon’s ear, intending only him to hear.

 

But Donnie, who was standing right next to them, heard as well.

 

“What tape?” he asked, a little smile playing on his face. He imagined it had to be one of their old gigs, perhaps. Or their teenage antics while on tour, preserved on an old VHS.

 

“Yeah, what tape?” asked Jon.

 

Joe looked at him first, then at Donnie. It was clear he was asking Jonathan for permission to speak in front of Donnie. Jon nodded.

 

“The tape is from… one of our… _special nights_.” Joe covered his face with his hand in shame, but his smile was wide and cheeky.

 

“What special—oh...” Jon suddenly remembered.

 

It was soon after him and Jordan had slept with Joey for the first time. For some reason -blame it on their stupid young brains, or their agitated hormones, or a possible drunken stupor- they decided it would be cool to make a little triple X home movie with them as the stars, all filmed by little Joey-Joe himself.

 

Jonathan couldn’t understand why they never deleted that damned tape. Probably they just forgot about it the next morning.

 

“What? What is it, Jon? What special night?” Donnie kept asking.

 

It seamed Jon was not going to talk, so it was up to Joe to explain the whole thing. And it was only fair, since he was the one to bring up the frigging tape thing in the first place.

 

“Well… It’s nothing, really. Just a tape of when me, Jon here, and Jordan, we… might have had some alcohol in our systems… and we taped ourselves _*inaudible mumble*.”_

 

“What’s that?” asked Donnie, who was now beginning to suspect the nature of said tape.

 

“We taped ourselves fucking each other. Ooops!” Joe looked honestly embarrassed, or at least he pretended to be.

 

“WHAT!?” Donnie was flabbergasted.

 

Jon was covering his face with both hands, silently praying to be magically teleported somewhere else.

 

“We were young, and hung, and full of cu--”

 

“Joe, please! Don’t say anything for a while.” Jon begged him.

 

“So, let me get this straight: The Knight boys… instead of listening to good ol’ Ddub’s advise and leave little Joey-Joe alone, they decided that it would be a cute idea to include him in their _sexy times_. And not only that, but they filmed the whole thing as well. Smart, guys. Real smart.” Donnie massaged his temples, clearly stressed the hell out.

 

Jonathan and Jon felt like two scolded children.

 

“I swear nobody watched the tape, not even us. After I filmed it I just forgot about it.” Joey explained. “It was buried in a cardboard box full of the band’s stuff -posters, t-shirts, those fucking dolls, shit like that. Nobody ever looked into that crap. Seriously, don’t worry about it, Donnie.”

 

“So, it’s not going to appear leaked on the internet or anything like that. You sure.”

 

“I’m sure. And just to be on the safe side, I’m gonna burn that tape, right when I get home.”

 

Donnie nodded, feeling more relaxed. He even started to find the humor in the situation, when Jordan came into the room.

 

“What tape are you guys talking about?” he said, carefree.

 

“The tape.” said Jon, giving his brother a weird look. “ **The** tape.”

 

“Oh, the tape!” Jordan grinned. “I forgot all about it! We have to watch it, guys!”

 

“Oh, shit...” said Donnie, feeling like he was loosing it.

 

“What? It’d be fun!” said Jordan, still oblivious to his bandmate’s worry.

 

“Just keep your voices down, ok? Don’t want Danny to find out about this whole thing. Enough with _me_ knowing. Besides, he never found out about the _brother’s busyness_ , so let’s keep it that way.”

 

“Hey, what’s all this whispering about?” asked Danny, who just entered the room.

 

“I found a sex tape of me, Jon and Jordan fucking each other silly, and we’re gonna watch it before burning it.” Joey quickly explained.

 

“…... Whatever, man. I always knew you three had some kinky shit going on.” was Danny’s mild reaction as he started to get ready for their rehearsal.

 

Donnie stood there, open-mouthed, while the other guys shrugged and also got ready for rehearsal. After a few seconds, Donnie shook his head and joined them.

 

 

 

 


End file.
